Here's To Nothing
by SwaggyFrannie
Summary: After 5 months away from home, Perry stays at her grandfathers house on Berk while he goes to visit another island. As soon as she arrives she struggles to ignore the boy who caused her to leave in the first place... Hiccup. Will she forgive and forget, or hold a painfully long grudge? (Hiccup x Oc) *First Movie*


**Chapter 1- **

It was midnight, Perry stared at a candle flame fluttering while the draft wind blew in from cracks. She sighed and began to read the words from the lone page on her lap. A frown slowly formed on her lips as the image of a certain auburn haired boy popped into her head.

_Dear Perryn, _

_I understand that you decided to go and live in Vatic a few months ago, but right now I need you to watch the house for a bit while I go and check on your father and his new wife. I know you and the other teens don't get along well, I still want to see you before I go. _

_Hiccup would also like to see you soon, even though he has given up on sending you letters, (which you haven't answered by the way), he seems to still see you as a good friend he even stopped by a few days back to ask how you were. _

_If you won't come to make amends with him, then at least come so I can be sure you and the house are both safe._

_Please consider a visit for even a few weeks while I sort things out with your father and his wife. _

_Your Grandfather, Leduc _

She softly bit her lip and sighed again, continuing her drawing of a dragon on the back of the paper with her coal pen, but spaced out after it was done.

Two loud meows from out side her door woke her from the day dream. "Quiet Pip. . ." The brunette said as she opened the door to let the slender cat in.

Pip looked up at his despaired owner in concern, the two lived alone in a house far too big for just a teenage girl and a cat. Back at their old home, he remembered following her into the woods where she met up with a dragon. After that it came to live with them, but they had to leave it behind when they left. Perry still talks about it to him and Pip knows she misses it.

Perry looked at the folded letter on her nightstand. "Pip, do you want to go back to Berk?" The leopard spotted kitty meowed and curled his tail around his owners fingers.

The blue eyed teen patted the cat's head and smiled. "Let's get to bed." She lifted the covers, the brown feline curled up next to his best friend and both began to slip into a deep sleep.

The next morning when she awoke, Perry fed Pip and sat down at the kitchen table with a coal pen and paper.

She finished writing just in time to catch Trader Johan before he left for Berk.

If her timing was right, she would arrive about 2 days after the letter was delivered. Considering the old man her grandfather told to give her a ride, wasn't too right in the sanity department anymore.

Perry finished up her work in the Smithery and Great Hall. Believe it or not, she had made quite a few friends and went to say goodbye for the time being. At about seven at night, the teen decided to start packing.

She didn't take much, the quiet teen had a bunch of clothes, books, writing supplies and tradables at her grandfathers house collecting dust by the second.

A few hours later, after packing lightly and reading a chapter in a book, Perry was anxious and scared but at the same time, happy and pumped to see an old friend, one who didn't hurt her like Hiccup had.

"Oh Pip, what am I gonna do. . ." The brunette said curing up in her chair while the feline played carelessly with a yarn knit mouse toy.

She began to remember all the hateful things the other teens used to say and anger bubbled harshly in her. '_I can definitely do this! I'll show Hiccup and every body else what they lost! I'll show Hiccup that I'm not just a push over or a mat he can step over after 13 good years of loyalty. . .' _

_Perry _then grabbed a knife from the table and went over to the big silver shield on her wall. With a deep breath she cut the long brown fizzy stands, to her shoulders.

She did it carefully, making sure every hair was measured exactly to the rest. It took a bit longer than she had anticipated it to, but deep down, Perry knew it would pay off.

The teen admired her work, it was a clean and sleek cut, the frizzy and easily knotted spots where gone and it was still long enough to put up in a bun or pony-tail. Although after an accidental cut she now had angled bangs and it looked fairly good too.

"What do you think, Pip?" He jumped on her shoulders and rubbed up against the soft strands.

She giggled and went up to bed unsure of the days that followed.


End file.
